Some Kind of Miracle
by Modus Operandi of a Mastermind
Summary: Chloe isn't a deviant but Kamski is, and maybe that's the reason for...well, everything. Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed centric, Chloe/Kamski. M for brief sexual situation. Part 2/? of "The Idiot and the Oddity" series.


A/N: I apologize in advance for the embarrassing situation (it's over quickly, I promise). I simply couldn't help myself. Takes place some time after "The Sum of His Parts," when these brothers have really made things right between them. I wanted something from Kamski's point of view after that one. He seems rather normal when viewed through his own lens-strips away the mystery. But is that a good thing?

.

It was a nice, clean view. Pristine white snow covering Elijah's property right down to the ice-encrusted lake. Even the distant bridge with its flashing lights only added to the feeling of serenity.

It was his favorite view, and he admired it even now as Chloe pushed into him.

Elijah gave a soft gasp and she leaned down to whisper in his ear, her artificial skin hot against his, "you're doing so good, Elijah."

He said nothing, only attempted to relax against the pressure. And, really, it was easy when he thought about the fact that this had all been her idea.

"Yes, Elijah, like that." Chloe sounded warm and caring as always, but there was an undercurrent of something else.

She was pleased with herself.

Perhaps it was for anticipating his need, but he wanted to think otherwise. Wished she could enjoy this for her own sake too.

It was a lovely delusion, his favorite by far.

The cold and distant spires of civilization drew Elijah's attention once more and he almost chuckled to think what the paparazzi might make of this spectacle: the man of the century, mister god-complex himself, being dominated by his _female _creation.

Oh, the press would have a field day with that one.

The thought only turned him on more. He wanted-no, he _needed_ them to see him like this.

"Chloe-" His breath hitched as she began moving in earnest. She wasn't a mind-reader, after all. Not yet. So she simply put her hands on him where she knew he liked it. And it was good, but what tipped him over the edge a few minutes later was a brown blur in the snow. Someone standing by the river. Staring at him. Watching it happen.

Elijah made a mess of the glass in front of him before he realized who it was.

"Shit," he said, because this was so much worse than the paparazzi. Elijah let his head drop from where he'd accidentally met Gavin's gaze and tried to calm his breathing.

"Elijah?" Chloe said from behind him. The toy was bright blue and standing proud. He knew Gavin could see that too.

"Sorry, Chloe."

Her brows furrowed. She wasn't used to hearing him curse. "I'll need a shower. We have…" He sighed and straightened up as best he could to hide his nakedness from the suddenly oppressive view.

"Tell Eve and Cora to entertain our guest and let's get cleaned up." Elijah saw her eyes flicker behind him, saw the dawning realization there.

"Oh, Elijah, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Neither did I." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder by way of apology for, a lot of things, really, and guided her to the bathroom.

When he'd made several promises to tend to her satisfaction later (_that's not necessary, I'm fine_) and after they'd showered and dressed, Elijah met Gavin in the dining room.

His brother was bright red, though whether from anger or embarrassment Elijah didn't know. He swept his still-damp hair behind his ear and reached for the bowl of crisp, green apples in the middle of the dark table.

"Would you like one, brother?"

Gavin looked at him like he'd sprouted a second head. He opened his mouth and Elijah already knew it was going to be bad. "Why do you always gotta be such a damn freak?"

Elijah cocked an eyebrow at him and took a bite of his apple.

"I cannot believe I saw that with my own two eyes. You're sick. I oughta tell the world-"

"Take me down a peg?" Elijah said, because he really couldn't resist. "Tell me, will you let them know we're related before or after your little proclamation?"

"You could at least have the decency to apologize," Gavin said, ignoring the bait.

"For what, Gavin? A consensual, personal activity conducted within the privacy of my own home?"

"Private? Yeah, right."

"It was until you showed up." Elijah took another bite of his apple and gave Gavin his patented deadpan stare. "I seem to recall asking you to let me know when you're coming over."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Gavin took an apple but didn't bite into it, instead simply turned it around in his hands. "That was pretty shitty of you to-" His face reddened. "I can't believe you met my eyes and-"

Elijah sighed. "For that and that alone I _am_ sorry. I didn't realize it was you until…" He winced, a little. "After."

Some of the bright color left Gavin's face and he relaxed back into his seat. "Good to know." He finally took a bite of his apple.

"Yes, well…" Elijah closed his eyes in a slow blink. "You'll come to the front door next time, won't you?"

"You'd better fucking believe it." Gavin's words slurred around the food in his mouth. Elijah supposed he'd been enjoying the same pristine view. At least he hoped that was the case and it wasn't that Gavin was dwelling on the past.

_Good_, Elijah thought, and said instead, "now who's talking with his mouth full?"

"Shut up," Gavin slurred, but there was no real heat to it, and for that Elijah was grateful. His brother took another bite and then continued, "you know, that little shit down at the precinct won't leave me alone."

"And?" Elijah knew exactly what this was about, but while he was also grateful for the change in topic he wasn't going to make it easy on his brother.

"And it's all your fucking fault."

"I wasn't the one who pushed him into the pool," Elijah said, and lifted a brow.

"True," Gavin said, around bites, "but you designed the bastard."

Elijah opened his mouth to remind him that he'd been retired for a literal decade, but Gavin continued. "Yeah, don't even try it. I know that thing's your fucking prototype."

Elijah gave Gavin his best condescending stare. "You've checked his source code, hmm?"

"No, but-"

"Then how could you possibly know for sure it hasn't been tampered with?" In fact, Elijah did know exactly what changes had been made, just as he knew anything and everything that CyberLife had ever done.

"Remind me why I came here again?" Gavin said, and wiped a hand across his face.

"I would, but I don't actually know myself."

Gavin sat up straighter. "You're an insufferable shit too, you know? I swear I get no peace anywhere."

"The apple doesn't fall far," Elijah said, softening a little. He set the core down on the otherwise pristine table and tucked his hair behind his ear again. "But you didn't come here just to banter, did you?"

Gavin looked like he'd swallowed a little thirium. "No."

Elijah just nodded, and they sat there in silence for a time. Eve came for the apple core and Elijah thanked her. Now only the stain of moisture remained.

"Ask me."

"You already know what I'm going to say."

"Now who is being insufferable?"

"Cut the crap, Elijah. You really gonna make me say it?"

"Relax, brother. I understand that our relation has come to the attention of those at the station, that it's being kept quiet for us, but that there are now certain _expectations_." He slid a finger through the moisture still on the table before rubbing it against his thumb. "Namely, that you extract from me as much information as possible on deviants."

Gavin started to pale.

"I must know something. After all, I am the father of androids. And you're likely the only person I'll speak to about it. It will be good for your career if you do. Stop me anytime, by the way."

"Were you fucking listening to-"

"There's always a price to pay. You should know that better than anyone, Gavin." Elijah lowered his hand and considered the man across from him. Then his impassive expression cracked into a smile.

"Sorry for always being so difficult, little brother. Your Captain Fowler is right though. This would be good for your career and I would do it. For you, only. Though I admit I'm not certain that it is what you really want. You have already clawed out a place for yourself without my help. Why ruin a good thing?" He put both hands up at the look on Gavin's face. "Don't misunderstand me. I'll help you. I am simply trying to make certain you don't grow to resent me for it."

_Again_, Elijah thought but didn't say.

Gavin's hand flexed around the apple and he set it down. "You'd do all that...for me?"

Elijah nodded, his expression open and soft for once. "You're my brother and I…" He sucked in a breath and let it out slow. This had gone on long enough. Decades without acknowledging what was most important.

Wasted time.

"I love you, Gavin. Alright?" It saddened Elijah that it had taken Gavin almost dying to push them both past this barrier, but they could only move forward from here.

Gavin looked like he'd been punched. Elijah thought he saw a glimmer of moisture in his eyes before his brother blinked it away.

"Yeah, uh…" Gavin nodded, sniffed deep like he'd just taken a line. "Me too. I mean I love you too. Brother."

Elijah smiled, but then his expression hardened. "You have to be very careful now, Gavin. I am a lot of places, but not everywhere." The fact that he was, after all, merely human, never troubled him more than at this moment.

"I understand," Gavin said, bringing his lowered eyes up and meeting Elijah's gaze.

"Good. Then choose. You, what is it that you really want?"

A little chuckle escaped Gavin's mouth. "This used to be so easy, you know? Hating you, hating all your damn toys. Now, I…"

"Stay. Spend some time around Chloe-"

"No fucking way-"

"Not like that." Elijah was briefly appalled that Gavin would think he'd offer up Chloe of all people. "I mean get to know her. Get to know _us_. You can make up your mind afterwards."

"That actually sounds...reasonable." The words came out small, quiet. Elijah was suddenly reminded of their youth, of the way Gavin cowered before no one save Elijah's mother.

He clapped Gavin on the arm.

"Come on. I'll make you some coffee."

Some of Gavin's usual snark lit the depths of his now-wide eyes. "You mean, you actually do things for yourself? You? Mr. God-complex?"

Elijah rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "Surprising, I know. But _somebody_ has to take care of things when all good androids are docked and resting. And you know me, I work late."

"You always have." Gavin inclined his head and there was some of the old bitterness in his eyes, but it was fleeting.

"My mind never stops," Elijah offered with a wry quirk of his lips.

There was a moment of silence during which Elijah rose and began to fiddle with the coffee maker and then came, "it must be hard." Elijah stopped with one hand hovering above the bag of beans and looked over at Gavin, struck with how far they had come in such a short while. Years of resentment and outright hatred peeled back to reveal the familial love that had been there all along.

It was some kind of miracle.

Exactly the kind to upset the apple cart. Elijah could see them, all of his plans, tumbling down around him like so much fruit.

"There have been sacrifices," he said, his words slow and measured.

"Yeah," Gavin said, and it was enough. Elijah finished the coffee and then poured three cups.

Chloe came in as if on cue, though there hadn't really been one. She just knew him that well.

"It's been a long time, Gavin," she said, all smiles and politeness.

"Yeah, it has. I think. Everything's still coming together for me…"

Chloe reached for her mug and brought it to her lips as she listened.

"Wait, you're not going to-" Gavin looked at him. "Can she?"

"I can," Chloe said, and took a sip. "It's a really nice flavor. Columbian?"

Elijah nodded and smiled. "That's right."

Gavin looked between them with his mouth hanging open a little bit.

"Only liquids for now, but Elijah is working on further upgrades to my digestive system." Chloe actually blushed a little. He took her hand without really thinking about it.

"You deserve this, Chloe. You know that."

She nodded, ever demure. "I know. It's just...new."

"So you can uh, really taste, huh?" Gavin's eyes flickered to their intertwined hands. For a second the old paranoia and need for secrecy flared and he tensed. Chloe, ever vigilant, patted his arm and he relaxed again.

"There's never a dull moment with Elijah." Her smile was bright and authentic.

Just as it had been programmed to be.

Elijah's heart sank and it must have showed on his face because Gavin set his mug down. "That's really great, Chloe. You mind if I borrow him for a bit?"

"Sure thing. I'll be right here if you need me." She continued to sip her coffee as Elijah stood and followed Gavin back to the pool room.

"Alright," Gavin said, as he wiped his hands down the side of his pants. "I might not be a genius like you, but I don't need to be one to see what's going on here." He glanced at Elijah, who stood still and quiet. "She's not a deviant, is she?"

"No."

"But you wish she were."

"You're not a detective for nothing," Elijah said, with a small half-smile on his face.

Gavin just looked at him.

"I've tried so very many things."

"Uh-huh, and would this whole thing going on be one of them?"

Elijah could practically feel the apples rolling over and around his feet, each of them well-nurtured and full of promise.

"You tell me."

"Interesting," Gavin said, and Elijah could see in his eyes that he knew. He held his breath for an eternal second as Gavin studied him. It whooshed out when his brother's arms closed around him, pulling Elijah into a tight embrace. He slumped a little before finally returning it.

"I think," Gavin said, into Elijah's shoulder, "my career will be just fine without your help."

.

Because I'm used to the convenience of AO3, this is part two of "The Idiot and the Oddity" series. Part one is "The Sum of His Parts," which you can find in my profile. Will update this note with mention of part three when it happens because it's going to be a thing for sure. I'm in love with two (2) brothers. Besides the Brodinsons, I mean. And the Salvatores. And the Winchesters. You know, I just like brotherly bonding but you're here for the same reason so I know you understand.


End file.
